The invention relates to bicycle and particularly to reflective therefor adapted to warning other vehicles of the presence of the bicycle. The prior art includes various apparatus which is intended to warn other vehicles of the presence of a bicycle particularly in darkness or dim light conditions. These include reflective pedals, reflectors positioned on wheels and reflectors placed on fenders. Despite the use of such reflective surfaces there continues to be a large number of accidents involving bicycles and other vehicles, particularly motor cycles and automobiles. In part these accidents result from drivers who are inattentive and do not anticipate the presence of bicycles along roadways where they primarily encounter other motor vehicles. Frequently the accidents occur in daylight hours as well as in twilight and darkness.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will substantially increase the visibility by a bicycle in all lighting conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is easy to install on existing bicycles without modification of any of the basic structural elements thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.